Akuma no fukushuu
by Ren-kami
Summary: Suite de "Le Mystère des Albarn" Sept ans après la fin de la guerre contre les sorcières, le calme est revenu. Mais dans l'ombre, un nouvel ennemi est prêt à prendre sa revanche. Maka Eikiri Albarn Evans disparait...
1. Résumé

Sept ans après la fin de la guerre contre les sorcières, celle-ci ont été totalement éradiquées. Pour tous, c'est synonyme de la paix qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps. Mais dans l'ombre, un nouvel ennemi s'apprête à prendre sa revanche sur les humains et les Nilhiens.

Maka Eikiri Albarn Evans se volatilise.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disparition**_

_**  
**_Maka reposa la liste de papiers devant elle et soupira. Elle avait enfin terminé et son mari n'allait plus tarder. Elle sourit en pensant à lui. Le pauvre avait du mal à croire qu'il allait devenir le chef de famille et avait décidé de laisser tout à Maka, passant le plus clair de son temps hors du manoir Albarn. Il passait sa journée à discuter avec Black Star tandis que sa femme s'occupait de tout les problèmes de la famille au calme dans son bureau ce qui leurs allaient très bien à tout les deux. Personne ne se formalisait du fait que se soit une femme qui dirige les Albarn. Maka avait obtenu une réputation de dure négociatrice et était craint par ses adversaires. Ils tentaient de l'arrêter par tout les moyens mais la jeune femme avait connu pire. Comme les sorcières. Cela faisait 7 ans que cette guerre c'était finie. Leurs études terminées, la bande s'était séparée. Mais heureusement, ils avaient gardé le contact. Tant mieux, c'était la première fois que Maka avait des amis et elle espérait qu'ils le resteraient toute la vie. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Usant de sa vitesse éclair, elle se retrouva pendue au cou de son mari. Soul sourit devant cette habitude qu'elle n'avait pas perdue même après 7 ans de mariage. Il lui accorda un baiser puis se détacha d'elle avant de se diriger vers la grande salle à manger suivie par Maka. Ils s'installèrent face à face et commencèrent à manger. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. D'habitude, Hanabi, Spirit, Chii et Kisa étaient avec eux mais ces derniers étaient partis en vacances, laissant au jeune couple le manoir pratiquement vide du fait que beaucoup de serviteurs étaient du coup partis en vacances aussi. Ils discutèrent de choses basique comme les nouveaux problèmes de la famille ou que devenait Black Star. Sitôt leur repas fini, ils allèrent se coucher. Un jour comme les autres. Ils se ressemblaient tous. Mais ils ne s'en lassaient pas.

Le lendemain, Soul se réveilla avec une idée précise de comment allait se dérouler sa journée. Mais, lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour réveilla sa femme, il vit que Maka avait disparu. Étonner par ça, alors que d'habitude elle attendait qu'il la réveilla, il se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. En entrant, il vit une servante qui s'occupait de préparer la table. Il l'interpella.  
- Miyako !  
- Oui, Soul-sama ?  
- Aurais-tu vu Maka ?  
- Eikiri-sama ne dors pas ?  
- Non.  
- Je vais tout de suite me renseigner pour savoir si quelqu'un ne l'a pas aperçu.  
D'un signe de tête, il la congédia et s'assit. Mais il n'avait pas faim. Le fait que ni lui ni Miyako ne l'est vu l'inquiétait. Il espérait qu'un garde le rassure. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps le retour de Miyako. Elle déboula dans la salle et dit, affoler.  
- Personne n'a vu Eikiri-sama depuis hier soir. Le gardien de la porte est sûr que personne n'est sorti du manoir depuis que vous êtes revenu hier soir et il n'y a pas de fissure dans la barrière qui entoure le manoir. Eikiri-sama a disparu !  
Soul se leva immédiatement et rejoignit le bureau de sa femme. Il appela tous ses amis, les sommant de venir immédiatement au manoir et fit de même avec sa belle-famille. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans le siège.

Tsubaki paya le taxi et rejoignit en courant la porte du manoir. Interpellant le gardien, elle put entrer et se dirigea vers le bureau de son amie. Quant elle entra, elle sut tout de suite qu'ils avaient un gros problème. Soul était effondrer dans son siège. Chii tenait dans ses bras Kisa qui retenait ses larmes de couler. Spirit et Hanabi réfléchissaient en faisant les cent pas. Liz et Patty tentaient de remonter le moral de Soul. Kid et Black Star, dans leur coin, étaient perdus dans leurs pensés. Tsubaki claqua la porte derrière elle, amenant à elle toutes les attentions. Elle prit le parole :  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
- Maka a disparu, lui répondit Hanabi.  
- Elle n'est pas sorti par l'entrée et n'est pas passer par le bouclier. La porte de la maison de Chii était fermée à clé et c'est elle qui l'a. Il n'y avait de trace d'effraction. Elle s'est tout simplement... volatilisée.  
Tsubaki soupira. Ils étaient mal parti. Mais où était donc passée son amie ? Soudain, Patty se leva brusquement. Elle était née sous le signe de l'air et ses entraînement lui permettait de ne faire qu'un avec cet air. Et le brassement d'air ne lui avait pas échapper. Elle se jeta contre la porte, la faisant tomber au passage, et écrasa celui qui les espionnaient. Les autres les encerclèrent rapidement. Enlevant la porte détruite, Patty libéra l'espion qui tenta de s'échapper. Mais Soul n'était pas près de le laisser partir. D'un coup de pied dans le ventre, il l'envoya se vautrer par terre. L'espion trembla. Il était mal parti. Mais heureusement, sa mission était déjà terminée. Les Nilhiens avaient leurs jours comptés.


End file.
